


Amare

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, They simply love each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal e Will si amano.





	Amare

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni tanto vengo colta dal bisogno di ripetere che questi due si amano.   
> Così è come li vedo io, in pochissime parole.

Forse l’unico modo in cui poteva descriverlo era associandolo ad una lunga caduta nel vuoto, non molto diversa da quanto Will gli aveva già fatto provare spingendo entrambi giù dalla scogliera.

Ma quest’altro volo si ripeteva con regolarità; il prodotto di un bisogno costante, di una fame diversa da quella che soddisfaceva col cibo. Una fame per la quale trovava modo di saziarsi solo per breve tempo e mai totalmente.

Desiderava Will in ogni modo possibile e certo non bastava raggiungere il piacere per smettere di desiderarlo.

L’amarsi terreno era solo un placebo, il mezzo attraverso il quale, in maniera molto inarticolata, poteva spiegare quello che la sua mente provava senza soluzione di continuità.

Il concetto era tanto astratto da sfuggire anche a lui.

Dalla scogliera erano finiti in mare, quel volo si era concluso. Il cibo sedava quel vuoto che creava la fame.

Ma quando faceva l’amore con Will perfino l’orgasmo si trasformava in un infinito salto che toglieva il fiato; il breve attimo di estasi successivo lo spossava, non lo saziava.

E il bisogno di unirsi di nuovo tornava, pressante.

Will amava in modi totalmente diversi; ognuno di essi una scoperta e ognuno di essi irrinunciabile. Anche l’esperienza più banale mai ripetibile una seconda volta, Hannibal aveva constatato.

Quando il suo Will si dava, lo faceva con cieca passione; chiedeva, pretendeva, affannato nel ricevere e desideroso di raggiungere una rapida conclusione. Perdersi nel suo abbraccio era un’escalation con un’esplosione finale che lasciava i sensi storditi.

E quando era Will ad amare, invece, lo faceva con lentezza estenuante. Avendo cura di assaporare ogni attimo, come stesse assaggiando qualcosa di nuovo. E con riverente attenzione ad ogni espressione di Hannibal, ad ogni minima variazione dei suoi lamenti.

Il Will atterrito dal contatto visivo non esisteva più, non con Hannibal almeno. E non in quei momenti.

E per Hannibal poterlo guardare negli occhi era un privilegio per cui non avrebbe mai trovato il modo di ringraziare abbastanza. Perché era l’unico momento in cui poteva leggere in Will ciò che a parole Will non avrebbe mai espresso.

“Voltati,” sussurrò Will alle sue spalle.

Nel caldo e bagnato groviglio di lenzuola e abiti tolti, Hannibal strinse gli occhi. Il gioco stava giungendo al punto massimo di sopportazione e Will proseguiva al suo ritmo esasperante.

Hannibal si voltò sulla schiena coi muscoli contratti, pregustando il rinnovato spasmo di dolore che Will avrebbe provocato penetrandolo di nuovo. Una smorfia che non si curò di mascherare portò Will a respirargli qualcosa di incomprensibile all’orecchio. Un bacio bagnato, le braccia di Will sotto alle sue ginocchia, il lento sfregare dei loro corpi.

Hannibal cominciò a cadere.

 

 

Will non avrebbe saputo dire quale momento tra loro fosse più intenso; se questo accecante scivolare fuori e dentro il suo corpo o la perdita totale di coscienza di quando Hannibal lo possedeva. Fino a farlo implorare, pregare con parole che poi lui non ricordava di aver detto.

Ma ricordava con chiarezza quello che aveva provato.

Ciò che sperava Hannibal stesse provando adesso.

Aveva bisogno di guardarlo, di vedere il suo viso ed essere certo di stare restituendo, in parte, ciò che Hannibal dava a lui: lo stesso piacere, lo stesso attimo di certezza che, anche se svaniva in fretta, per il tempo che durava gli dava ossigeno per respirare.

La sua empatia trovava pace in quello; lo faceva sentire più vicino all’uomo che gli aveva cambiato l’esistenza, lo stesso uomo che Will poneva come riferimento al prima e al dopo della sua vita.

Appoggiò le labbra schiuse sulla pelle rovente di Hannibal, sotto alla mandibola, rientrò in lui trattenendo un respiro che uscì come un singhiozzo.

Quella smorfia che Will gli vide sul viso, quella specie di ringhio che gli scopriva i canini, e che compariva ogni volta che si spingeva in lui, portò Will al limite. Si fermò, le dita aggrappate alle lenzuola, le labbra strette, il sesso che pulsava in modo doloroso.

“Fammi venire,” mormorò all’orecchio di Hannibal, “Fammi venire tu, ti prego.”

Hannibal ribaltò le loro posizioni e Will lo amò un po’ di più per questa sua capacità di capire senza necessità di spiegazioni. Il linguaggio spicciolo di questi momenti era ciò di cui Will aveva bisogno; l’immediato riconoscere un segnale, un sospiro, una parola.

I minuti di preparazione che seguirono calmarono Will portandolo in uno stato di abbandono. Le mani di Hannibal lo presero ai fianchi, scivolò sul materasso contro il corpo dell’uomo e la danza ricominciò, come non si fosse mai fermata.

Non c’era mai una sequenza da seguire, qualcosa che gli era necessario fare per raggiungere l’orgasmo. Anche questo Will amava. Poteva abbandonare le braccia sopra alla testa e lasciare fare a Hannibal; la conclusione sarebbe arrivata ogni volta diversa e ogni volta da togliergli il fiato.

Era stato affascinato da Hannibal, all’inizio. Poi gli aveva voluto bene, era stato l’amico che non aveva mai avuto. Poi l’aveva odiato e amato insieme, nello stesso momento, un sentimento che gli aveva perforato le viscere prima ancora che fosse Hannibal stesso a farlo.

E infine anche l’amore era diventato troppo poco.

Averlo era troppo poco, darsi a lui era troppo poco, ma l’unione almeno in parte aiutava.

 

Dopo, il loro abbraccio era come aggrapparsi disperati ad un cornicione per non cadere di sotto. Dopo, restavano a lungo a respirarsi addosso, troppo indolenziti per cambiare posizione, troppo sopraffatti dalle emozioni per non stringersi.

In quei momenti a Will sembrava incredibile che potessero fare altro a parte questo e gli sembrava incredibile che nel passato avessero cercato di porre fine l’uno alla vita dell’altro.

Ad occhi chiusi, voltò il viso per cercare la bocca di Hannibal, una mano sulla sua nuca in un gesto protettivo nei riguardi della persona che amava più della sua stessa vita. E mai frase fatta era stata più adatta a descrivere il sentimento che provava.

Un bacio all’angolo delle labbra dell’uomo e ne uscì un bisbiglio, “Ti amo.”

Will era abituato a sentirselo dire; forse a volte, doveva ammetterlo, agiva in modo che quel bisbiglio fosse ripetuto ancora e ancora, perché pur essendo solo parole suonavano maledettamente sincere.

“Ti credo,” rispose Will.


End file.
